dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG
Created by Chester Patrick. Dragon Ball NG (Next Generation) is the fourth Dragon Ball series and it begins a decade after the end of GT. World Tournament Saga In the World Tournament saga Goku returns to Earth. He is still dead but claims he has come to visit. However Goku is there on a imporntant mission. 1 "Unexpected Visit" - In the first episode of DBNG Goku returns to Earth ten years after the end of DBGT. Goku is still dead and claims he is just there to visit. Everyone believes this but Vegeta is skeptical of the reason for Goku's unexpected visit. 2 "Reunion Tour" - In this episode Goku begins to catch up with his family and friends and some new Z Fighters. Goku also discovers his second son Goten got married eight years earlier to a girl named Haven and had a son at the same time who is named Gokuten. 3 "Vegeta's Curiosity" - Vegeta's curiosity and suspision of Goku seem to pay off when Vegeta sees Goku sneak out at night and head to the desert valley outside of town. Vegeta follows Goku there and confronts him however Goku claims he is only training. Vegeta doesn't buy it. 4 "Goku's Revelation" - The following night Vegeta decides to go to the desert and search for whatever Goku was searching for. While there he sees Goku standing at the edge of a clift and goes over to confront him. After a long interogation Goku reveals to Vegeta that he was sent back to Earth by the Supreme Kai to find a possible evil that is being created by a mad scientist. Goku tells Vegeta not to tell anyone becuase he needs to keep his mission secret. Vegeta agrees but insists on helping Goku in return. 5 "The Training Begins" - With the 45th World Tournament approaching, and Goku realizing he will be on Earth for a while, Goku decides to enter the tournament. Along with him Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan all enter the adults division. Goten's son Gokuten enters the junior division. 6 "Gokuten: The Son of Goten" - Goku fights his grandson Gokuten to test his skills and realizes that Gokuten has amazing power. Goku decides to train him for the tournament. 7 "Proposal & Engagment" - After dating his girlfriend Emma for five years Trunks finally is ready to propose. Trunks takes her out to dinner where he pops the question, she says yes of course. Trunks doesn't waste time to tell people and begins to plan for the wedding with his fiance while balancing his training in between. 8 "The Training of Gotuken" - A week has past since Goku's arrival and there is still one week left until the tournament. Goku takes Gotuken out to the desert to quickly train him. Goku teaches him about the saiyans, the mastery of flight and martial arts. 9 "Lock of Hair" - Four days are left to train until the tournament and Gokuten, who seems to be a quick learner, is sent by himself into a cave to hunt and kill a giant snake and carry it back to Goku. While in the cave he finds the snake on the ground but notices that the snake is dead. Than two large men attack Gokuten and one cuts off a lock of his hair. Gokuten nearly kills one of them but failed and they both escaped. Goku arrived than and thinks he knows who the two men were and what they may have wanted with Gokuten's hair. 10 "The Art of Training" - Goku and Gokuten continue to train. Meanwhile the others continue to train as well. 11 "One More Day" - The final day of training has come and Goku makes the most of it. Before returning home Goku challenges Gokuten to a fight and sees that Gokuten's skills have increased and he has mastered flight. 12 "Enter the Tournament" - The first day of the tournament begins with the preliminary round. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan all qualify in the adult division to move on to the quarterfinals and Gokuten easily advances to the quarterfinals in the junior division. 13 "Goten vs. Trunks" - The quarterfinal matchups are announced and first off Goten must face his best friend Trunks. Vegeta faces a strange masked warrior named Mystik, Gohan faces a fighter named Kono Shon and Goku battles a unknown warrior named Yuko. First in the Junior division Gokuten wins his quarterfinals match against a boy named Cookie in just three punches. Than Goten and Trunks face off. 14 "The Next Round" - In a climatic match Trunks finally forces Goten out of the ring and wins. Gohan easily defeats Komo Shon. Than Mystik is disqualified for biting Vegeta. Finally Goku faces Yuko and defeats him quickly. Yuko and Mystik seem to be running somewhere together. 15 "Father vs. Son" - In the semi finals their are two father versus son matchups. The first between Goku and Gohan and the second between Vegeta and Trunks. 16 "The Final Round" - Goku defeats Gohan and Vegeta defeated Trunks so now once again Goku and Vegeta are going to be fighting each other. The fight between the two begins at the end of the episode.